


Nightmare Intervention

by Glazerienne



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AIs, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Confused Grace, Gabriel and Loki were two different persons, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki wants to stab Gabriel for the headaches he causes, Mama Frigga!, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Time Travel Fix-It, and FIARIE is trying to stop JARVIS from taking over the world while Ash cackles, friday - Freeform, go, so many AIs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glazerienne/pseuds/Glazerienne
Summary: She promised to protect her precious daughter... Even though she never met her before.She has no idea WHY she is here but she would protect Morgan to the ends of the universe. She might not known Pepper Potts-Stark that much but she promised she will protect the chibi."My, ready Friday-san? ""Yes, we are, Ms. Seva." the AI answered.A soft smile drawn her lips as she ruffled Morgan's chocolate hair before it was hidden by her suit. Eyeing the clone of hers holding the child. "What about you, Castielle?""Of course I am, Castielle." a cruel smile reciprocated hers. "Bring them hell."Castielle pressed the nuzzle of her gun on her clones' forehead."Zafkhiel, Yud Bet."Shadows swallowed the two, taking them away.Cruel laughter filled the abandoned Stark Mansion.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & Loki (Marvel), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Tony Stark, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME FIRST! !!!
> 
> This story is PURE FANFICTION. This very story ran away from me and wrote itself so even I don't know what would come next. It already have five chapters written and needed a few edits. I would ignore bashing of my fic and insults so please do not waste your time sending it on me. I would appreciate respectful critics and any ideas you send to me. 
> 
> This whole fic is product of few inspired stories I will post the URL.
> 
> The lore is FANON mixed with Wikipedia.. 
> 
> This story has no Beta and English is not my first language... 
> 
> AND I NEVER WATCH THE MOVIES BESIDE A FEW. READING FANFICTION IS BETTER FOR ME SO DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT FEW MISSING SCENES. 
> 
> This story is told in the perspective of an OC.. and sometimes there will be interludes. Always read the AN, PLEASE.

**Nightmare Intervention**

_Summary :_

  
_She has no idea WHY she is here but she would protect Morgan to the ends of the universe. She might not known Pepper Potts-Stark that much but she promised she will protect the chibi._

  
_"My, ready Friday-san? "_

  
_"Yes, we are, Ms. Seva." the AI answered._

  
_A soft smile drawn her lips as she ruffled Morgan's chocolate hair before it was hidden by her suit. Eyeing the clone of hers holding the child. "What about you, Castielle?"_

  
_"Of course I am, Castielle." a cruel smile reciprocated hers. "Bring them hell."_

  
_Castielle pressed the nuzzle of her gun on her clones' forehead._

  
_" **Zafkhiel, Yud Bet."**_

  
_Shadows swallowed the two, taking them away._

  
_Cruel laughter filled the abandoned Stark Mansion._

* * *

  
**New York, 2012**

  
"Oh dear, apologies, I think I kind of overshoot." 

  
"Tita Cassy, what are those things flying in the air?" 

  
"Chitauri, Moo-chan. Friday, any idea where Ms. Potts is? We can't leave Moo-chan here." 

  
_"Boss Lady is in DC right now, Ms. Seva."_

  
"Hm, tell me the coordinates, ah, thank you. Moo-chan, Tita Cassy will send you to Mommy, okay? I don't mean in heaven." 

  
"Okay!" 

* * *

  
Castielle casually made her way in the Stark Tower. Clad in a casual black and red dress with half cloak, thick thigh high socks, ankle lenght boots. Her wavy black hair is tied in low twin tails with red ribbon. 

  
A heart shaped brooch nestled on the bow her chest. 

  
_"Miss, you are not allowed in these areas."_ Jarvis spoke from the elevators. 

  
"I know. But the person I will meet is upstairs." ruby red eyes stared at the camera. "I apologize for being rude, Mr. Jarvis. Fiarie, override Mr. Jarvis for a few seconds... Friday will speak with him later. Be gentle." 

  
_"Of course, Nee-san!_ " Fiarie the brooch replied as Castielle punch the USB connector to the elevator. The lights flickered for two seconds before the elevator moved up smoothly. " _Sorry, Jarvis! I'll make it up to you later, okay?! I have so many defensive programs to be shared and if Nee-san is okay, evolve you to Skynet like Friday and I!"_

  
"Give the guy a body, too. Fia. He will need it." the doors opened, allowing her to leave. "And backup files. You won't know there will be a time an annoying alien technology would rip you apart." 

  
_"I will be doing just that, Ms. Castielle."_

  
"Do so, Mr. Jarvis. Mr. Anthony would be devastated if something happens to you." Castielle cup her cheek before acquiring a seat near the door, with full view on the incoming drama. "That man loves you very, very much."

  
_"Thank you, Ms. Castielle... "_

  
She merely giggle. 

* * *

DC, 

  
A bulb made of shadows appeared a couple of feet away from Pepper, making her jump. The said bulb bloomed, revealing a raven haired teenager hugging a small child in dark red and gold suit. 

  
"Greetings, Ms. Potts." the girl let go of the child whose suit retracted, revealing the female version of her Boss/Lover. "My name is Castielle Grace Seva.. and this little one is Morgan. I understand this will be shocking but Morgan is your daughter with Mr. Anthony." 

  
"I demand proof." Pepper replied instead.   
Castielle smiled, looking pleased. "Of course, Ms. Potts. Friday has the digital data while here is the hard copy. I believe she ---Mrs. Potts-Stark --- had left a message for you." 

  
Pepper accepted the tablet. 

* * *

  
"Ara, that's rude, throwing the Host out of his own house, Prince Loki." Castielle made herself known, making the still in thrall God of Lies and Mischief turn around and face her. 

  
"Who are you?" Loki's electric blue eyes narrowed in anger. 

  
"My name is Castielle, Prince Loki. I understand Master Anthony pissed you off but unfortunately, I needed him well and alive." Castielle did a proper courtsey. 

  
"You do know your place." 

  
Those words send her in fits of laughter. "Indeed, I am! However, I do need to cut our talk short, My Prince. I would need all my energy to end your tantrum." 

  
"You insolent ---"

  
 _ **"[Fiarie: Heavenly Chains: Enkidu.]"**_ ripples surrounded Loki who was bound by golden chains. As its name implies, it bounded the God and it would tighten each time he tries to move. "Enkidu can hold you for a rather long time, My Prince~ afterall, they were created to bind Gods especially King Gilgamesh, the First Hero." 

  
For the first time, Loki felt out of his depth. The appearance of this woman derailed his plans. 

  
Both of them glance at Iron Man who hover on the broken window.

  
"Oh, never knew your into bondage, Reindeer Games." 

  
Castielle burst out laughing. It sounds so grating at the God's ears. 

  
"I live to impress, Master Anthony. Unfortunately, it is not in my agenda." Castielle snapped her fingers changing their location to the rooftop. Tapping her ear, "Hello, Morgan." 

  
_"Tita Cassy! Is Daddy with you?"_ the seven year old asked. 

  
"Indeed. I called to tell you I will be using one of my toys you requested me." raising her hand, a very tall Lance in black and red materialized in dark pink sparkles. 

  
_"Wow! The Lance used by King Arthur to kill Mordred in Camlann? Why it's black?"_

  
"It's an Anti-Fortress. If it is not enough, I have several anti-army to deal with those pest.. " Castielle slammed it down. _**"[“Pierce! Take this! The thirteen fangs! "Rhongomyniad!!]"**_

  
Black and red beams hit the largest Leviathan flying around followed by several smaller ones. The remains were turned into dust... all one hundred of them. 

  
"Jesus Christ!" Tony exclaimed seeing the tiny girl decimated an entire platoon of Chitauri in her own. 

  
"It's just Castielle, Master Anthony." Castielle's clothing shifted into a black and green short battle kimono. It's hems were lotus flower designs partnered with black thigh socks and green kunoichi heels. Her hair was now tied in an elegant French braid ponytail. 

  
Rhongomyniad was replaced by a black and green seven foot nodachi. 

  
" _Sir, there is an incoming nuke send by the WSO._ " Jarvis warned Tony. 

  
"What?! We had the entire situation under control!" the Billionaire exclaimed. 

  
"Mes." Castielle called out as two clone of hers appeared. "Help out Master Anthony. Buy me some time while at it." 

  
"Of course, Onee-sama." the two held Tony's arms before vanishing. 

"You might have such weapon, but I have an army, Castielle. " Loki drawled her name like its a curse. 

  
"My name is the female abbreviation of the name of Angel Castiel... which meant Shield of God." flames licked the sword she is holding. Ruby eyes gave him a sweet smile making the God snarl.. as he is still bound by Enkidu. "In addition, I am not doing this to save Midgar. My loyalty is for Morgan and Master Anthony. They should be glad Master is such a wonderful person." 

  
Loki snarled as the chains shattered into golden sparkles. "I had no time to listen on such delusions of yours! You are a mere mortal who held such toys! It's nothing!" 

  
"Mortal might I am, but I did send you kneeling." Castielle provoc him further. 

  
The clashing of two weapons were heard along the cruel laughter of hers. 

* * *

  
  
" _Who is she?"_ Clint asked in the comms as they watched a tiny slip of a girl going toe to toe with a God. 

  
"Her name is Castielle... she said. Does not exist on the system as far as I search." Tony answered mind busy calculating for the best way to dispose the nuke. 

  
"Because we did not exist in this world in the first place, Master Anthony." Castielle clone 1 answered as she sliced the Chitauri near her. " _ **Fiarie, [Gabriel Rondo ]"**_

  
See through speakers materialized behind her. A pair of Mike and headphones adorned her head as she wink. " _ **[Turn to dust, Ashes to Ashes!]"**_

  
Heart shaped bubbles came out from the speakers. Each bubble hit a Chitauri, encased them in a scaled shield before turning to dust. 

  
There goes another Chitauri fleet. 

  
Castielle clone 2 flew ahead and slashed the air. Unseen, a broken shard like mirror appeared in front of the nuke which was diverted to the wormhole. 

  
"Back to Onee-sama!" Clone 2 said, before slashing her neck. 

  
Cue on another shock screaming. 

  
"WHAT THE FUCK, CASTIELLE?!!" Clint/Tony.

  
Clone 1 giggled, pressing a gun on her temple. 

  
"[ _ **Zafkhiel: Aleph.]**_ " she replied, killing herself.

* * *

  
Stark Tower, 

  
"It's almost time." Castielle pulled Enkidu a bit tighter, ignoring the snarling God under her high heels. She did moved him in a comfortable position.. his back leaning on the rather soft couch she conjured earlier. "I would love to show this. It took me a very long while but I succeed." 

  
The young woman gentle tap Loki's cheek before moving away, amused and hopeful seeing the blue flickering to green. She is very annoyed that Thanos' hold over her favorite Pagan is so goddamn deep... oh, well, that just gave her an excuse to later use Rule Breaker. 

  
Later, that is. 

  
Picking up the green orb from her brooch, Castielle placed it on the sword's hilt. Runes flared to life once she run her gloved fingers on its blade. 

  
Glancing over Loki, the wind picked up as she raised her sword. 

  
" _ **[Frost and lies intermit, bloom under the moonlight. Flames and illusions entwined covering the hidden truths... ]**_ " Fire and ice engulf the blade completely, a silhouette of a horned gentleman took shaped from the shadows. " _ **[I remove those chains that binds you, Unleash Mayhem and Chaos.. ]**_ " her next words stunned the entire Avengers and Loki himself. _ **"[Loki Laufeyson!!]"**_

* * *

  
*  
"Excuse me, WHAT?!!! "  
*

* * *

  
Flames and snow filled the silhouette, making it corporal. It was massive, and even stunned Castielle when Laufeyson suddenly gained SIX massive wings on his back. Each wing stretch in full lenght as orbs with poison green materialized on each tip. 

  
Laufeyson raised his hand, a blade of unknown origins laid on his palm. Runes flared upon the same blade, absorbing the orbs of light before slashing the wormhole. 

  
Explosion filled the entire New York but the falling debris did not further added on the destruction as they all turned to dust (much to the dissapointment of the Engineers ). 

"Oh my, did we made Lulu that powerful?" Castielle asked. 

  
" _I believe so, Nee-san. But you do know your own creation sometimes evolve without reason to."_ Fiarie answered. " _Does it bother you?"_

  
"Not really. I'm... merely surprised on the outcome. It's been years since I have created Lulu and have him on standby.. " Castielle turned around and stared upon the stunned God. 

  
"Just who are you?" the question is filled with raw emotions as his eye color flicker to blue to green then back again. 

  
"I am Castielle... The Nightmare Princess of Forbidden Aries, known as Emerald Death once my title Light Phoenix no longer accepted me." she gave the man a pained smile. "But I am more known as an Outsider, I do not belong in this Reality.. and I have no way on returning to my homeworld." 

  
"Why?" 

  
"I died. That was it, My Prince." Laufeyson landed beside her, shrinking into a 6'2 tall. "Lu?" 

  
The said entity had no clear face. He leaned down, pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before shutting her eyes gently with his cold-warm touch. 

  
The young woman's body slacken on Laufeyson's arms. With a wave, a replica of his appeared, taking Castielle's unconscious form inside the tower to be laid to rest. 

  
The Avengers made their way around Loki who is still bound by Enkidu's chains. A faint smile painted his lips seeing Thor trying to remove the chains but failing miserably. 

  
"You are not my brother... But you share his name." Thor faced him, Mjolnïr on his hand. 

  
**"We share more than a name, Thor."** Laufeyson answered as he approached the main motivation why Castielle made him. " **However, it's time for me to return."**

  
Loki snarled. "The woman is in---" 

  
Laufeyson cut him by holding his head between his hands. " _ **{Time to wake up, Gabriel.}"** _he spoke in Enoch. 

  
Blast of light filled their visions. It immediately vanished, leaving an unconscious God of Lies and Mischief.

Unknown to them, all of his bindings were gone, as per Castielle's (unknown ) orders. 

  
_Removing chains indeed..._

* * *

  
***  
It took two weeks before Tony was alerted by Jarvis that their guest was finally awake. He was itching to pick Castielle's brain especially about her AIs Fiarie and Friday.

Actually, Friday refused to explain until the little overpowered half Japanese half Filipino chick woke up. 

  
He practically skipped towards the kitchens where Jarvis pointed him and freeze on his tracks. Struggling on hiding his laughter, Tony watched Castielle clad in a green Bunny onesie sipping piping hot beverage in a black bunny mug with a **Queen ~~BITCH~~ of Chaos** written on its side in a lovely cursive. 

  
"Morning, red eyes." Tony greeted her. 

  
"Goodmorning, Master Anthony... want some breakfast?" the hood fell down making him blinked. 

  
"It's Tony, Kiddie. And did you hack your hair?!" 

  
Castielle paused from her drink before glancing on the reflective mirror. "Oh. It's my default state. I don't like people knowing my vigilante self as Emerald Death back home." she twirled her now snow white hair that reach her neck. A pair of green rimmed eyeglasses covered her still red eyes. "And it's Grace. Or Cassy." 

  
_"It's too early to be nega, Nee-san! You'll get wrinkles!"_ Fiarie made herself known materializing as a cute blonde fairy in twelve inch package wearing pikachu pajamas.

She's dragging a twenty two year old man with white hair, frost blue eyes wearing white dress shirt, black vest and slacks with dress shoes. 

  
"Morning, Fia-chan, Jarvis." Grace (Castielle) said, finally standing up. Tony was still staring at his long time friend who was smiling softly. "Any preference for breakfast? I'm craving for some Filipino dishes." 

  
"Impress me, Grace." Tony replied, still staring at Jarvis. 

  
" _Sir, please blink._ " Jarvis smiled softly. _"Ms. Grace and Fiarie allowed me to copy this feature. Friday has her own which I haven't seen yet."_

  
"Gods, J! That's fantastic! Why did I never thought such thing is beyond me!" Tony tried to poke his long time friend/son/confidante.   
And yelp when Jarvis slapped his finger trying to ruffled his spiky hair. "J!"

  
_"Sir, Fiarie would be mad if you messed with my hair. It took us three days to find this avatar."_

  
*

* * *

  
"Three days? Just how extensive does the Match Creation App was?" Grace asked as she start making sinangag since there are some leftover rice in the fridge. 

  
" _Even I underestimated it, Nee-san. And we used Gatcha to finally make it_." Fiarie answered, passing the salt container to her sister. " _Anyway, we are glad you're awake. I was afraid that it would take you two more weeks."_

  
"Oh dear, it appears I am more tired than what I thought.. " Grace saute the onions, cloves, and grounded meat on the pan for a few minutes before adding the rice. "How long before I fully recovered? Any injuries should I know? Prince Loki isn't a push over even if he was brain washed." 

  
_"You did use such high level spells. Using Yud Bet, followed by Crystal Avalon in order to bring Moo-chan, Friday and everyone safely is enough to send you to a three week coma if not for our extensive magical stores_." the AI explained. " _Four out of eight crystals were drained dry... "_ she gave her sister a deadpan look. " _And do you really NEEDED to showcase your Noble Phantasm? Lu wrung you dry and I don't mean it in a sexual way."_

  
"Fiarie!" Grace exclaimed hotly, her face flushed deep red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, okay? But I cannot help it! I already meet my Patron God... " she shut the stove off and poke her fingers together. "And Lu did eradicate those pest Chitauri. I made sure of it... speaking of which... "

  
 _"Moo-chan is still with Ms. Pepper, being watched by Friday and one of our sisters. It was decided to wait for you to wake up for more explanations but I send a Chibi Cassy with Prince Thor as a witness slash evidence for Prince Loki's trial. Jarvis is helping me in searching around the globe. It appears this dimension is a bit similar to ours."_ Fiarie reported, showing files upon files in her glasses as Grace continued cooking some eggs. " _I kept an eye to Lola Aurelia. She's way younger in here... only 52."_

  
"Continue to do so. Do I have an alternate self here?" 

  
" _Um, about that, can we talk about it after breakfast?"_

  
Grace glance over her sheepish sister. "Of course. Do message Moo-chan, please. It would ease her worries about me." 

  
" _Okay, Ate!_ " 

  
**

* * *

  
Tony carefully watched Grace while teasing Jarvis. The girl did not even bother to lower her voice while speaking to Fiarie, allowing him to listen on their conversation. He was filing the terms Yud Bet, Crystal Avalon, Noble Phantasm to name a few. He already think of checking this Aurelia Nora later.   
Beside that... "Ever thought becoming a chef, Grace?" 

  
"Cooking is my hobby even though I am a HRM graduate." Grace answered. "I used to be a writer.. and I'm planning to apply in a publishing company once everything is settled." 

  
"How old are you exactly?" that actually puzzles Tony as she looked not a day older than 12. 

  
Here, Grace grimace. "Twenty seven. I stopped aging after an accident in the labs. I'm legal even if I don't look like it. Being baby face is annoying, let me tell you. I can't enter a bar without flashing my ID." 

  
Tony cannot help but to tease her. "Jailbait." 

  
She gave him a deadpan look. "Sugar Daddy." 

  
"Hey, I'm not!" 

  
"Kidding aside, we need to talk. Friday thought it was the best to wait for me.. which is not really necessary." Grace flicked her wrist, the empty dishes flying towards the sink and start cleaning themselves. "However, it's her choice. Friday, ready to speak with your Boss?" 

  
The empty seat beside Jarvis, revealing a curly haired brunette lady wearing knitted jumper with golden F on the chest, skinny jeans and red strap heels. She is also cradling a mug filled of coffee. 

  
"Hey, Boss, Ms. Grace." Friday gave them a salute. "Morgan says she misses her Tita Grace." 

  
"I'll call her later. I believe I will be staying here until Mas--" Grace shut her mouth. "Ny-sama let me go." 

  
Friday rolled her eyes. "Told ya, Bossman won't like being called Master Anthony.. sounds like he is entering a BDSM Club." 

  
"There are few ones I have visited. Unfortunately, Club Infyerno didn't exist here." Friday, Tony and Jarvis spluttered hearing her answer. Grace took a sip of her coffee. As Fiarie was practically dying on the kitchen table laughing so hard. "Before Ny-sama's head went through the gutter, Club Infyerno is the only club who allowed my entrance not for their specialty but for my Thesis in College, which is a headache and a half especially Defense." 

  
"Bullshit! What kind of College allows such Thesis and why it's not available in MIT?!" Tony complained good naturely. 

  
The deadpan looks thrown by Grace and the three AIs were enough to send him sulking. 

  
"Anyway, can the three of you please keep SHIELD from me? My main priority is the Stark Family, not the Avengers nor other Heroics. Unless someone attacked me personally or my charges, I won't retaliate." Grace asked the AI Trio. 

  
"Leave it to me, Nee-san!" 

  
"Of course, Ms. Grace." 

  
"On it, Missy Grace." 

  
"And we should invite Ms. Pepper and Mr. Rhodes. It's very important and way easier to explain in one sitting, Ny-sama." she pursed her lips. "I honestly do NOT trust SHIELD with your well-being. That place is infested with HYDRA agents... I had so much work to do, so little time." 

  
"Explain it to us then we can make plans." Tony ordered. "Better to have all the information before running head on trouble." 

  
"Those information I have... Up to Year 2030." Friday said. "Boss Lady along Col. Rhodes are coming. Morgan is ready." 

  
A broken glass shard materialized a couple of feet away. It shimmer, as Morgan skipped out of it followed by an amused Pepper, a clone of Castielle and Rhodey. 

  
"Onee-sama, I bring them in good condition." Clone gave her original a curtsey. "Good morning, Master Anthony, everyone." 

  
"Hey. Good job. Thanks." Grace gave her clone a headpat before she (clone) vanished in red sparkles. 

  
"Tita Grace!!" Morgan squealed and jumped at her aunt's lap. "You're finally awake! Hi, Daddy! Oh, Hi Fia, Friday and Jarvis!"

  
"Hello, Hinaichigo... how was our favorite Little Strawberry?" Grace pulled the child in a tight hug, her magic secretly checking Morgan. Seeing she's happy and healthy, the albino kissed her cheek. "How was your vacation with Miss Pepper and Lt Col. Rhodes?" 

  
"It's okay! Mommy is Mommy even though she looks younger. Uncle Rhodey is much, much better!" Morgan answered animatedly. "But it would be so much better if you were awake and with Daddy! Speaking of which! You pushed yourself to the limit, Fia-chan said so! Tita Grace promised to be careful." she even poke Grace's chest to prove her point. "You got us worried! Fia-chan, Friday and Rio-chan!" 

  
"Gomenosai... " Grace hung her head in shame. "I absolutely underestimated how much power I would wield... add the fact Lu evolved without me noticing... " 

  
Morgan puff her cheeks adorably, mimicking Pepper's Glare for Tony Related Problems ™ making the albino wince. Pepper, meanwhile, was smiling so proudly while Tony grimace, muttering about Pepper 2.0 as Rhodey cackle in amusement. 

  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll try---*cough* I will do my best not to repeat such idiotic action for your sake. Happy?" Grace threw her hands in defeat. "I'll even make your favorite red velvet cupcakes with chocolate filling for two weeks straight." 

  
"Please do add two more hours of anime marathon." Morgan bargained.

  
The albino frowned. "One hour and limited access to Akashic Records." 

  
"Deal!" Morgan beamed happily, offering her hand for a handshake. "Let's seal a deal with a handshake!" 

  
"Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Stark." Grace accepted the handshake with fondness before the girl sat on her lap. An Eevee came out of Morgan's bagpack and start purring. "Hello, Rio-chan." 

  
"Okay, that's a real life Pokemon and I saw you create a creature with enough power to deal with Aliens." Tony took a deep breath before looking at Pepper and Rhodey. "This is what you feel when I pulled such stunt?" 

  
"Yes, Tony. This." Pepper replied positively cheerful. "Suffer, Tony. Suffer." 

  
Rhodey's smile is full of teeth. "Taste your own medicine, right, Tones?" 

  
"I all hate you." the billionaire replied.   
Laughter filled the kitchens.

* * *

  
**  
"Kidding aside, Moo-chan, we are about to talk about why we are here." Grace started, her whole attention is given to the child. "It largely pertains about you, Morgan. Would you like to listen and join us or would you like to leave us and play with Rio-chan? Friday had the copies of the Anime series you wanted to watch and I can get the books you wanted to read." 

  
Tony, Pepper and Rhodey watched the interaction. They were kind of confused but waited for Morgan's answer. 

  
"I would like to withdraw myself in this discussion if you please, Tita Grace." it was a rather mature answer for the seven year old. "You will tell me later what you've discussed, right?" 

  
"Full summary, I promise. I just wanted to know you are welcome to join us. I don't like people hiding things from me for the greater good." Grace ruffled Morgan's hair. "Okay, you may go. And oh, before you fully immense on your watching, I want you to read Chapter 7 of your workbook and answer its follow up questions. One of my sisters will be checking you later." 

  
"Okay, Tita!" and then the kid was bouncing to the living room after peppering kisses to the adults. 

  
Then come back taking the whole plate of freshly baked cinnamon rolls with her. 

  
As one, the adults all stared at Grace. "What?" 

  
"Not that I'm questioning your parental skills, Grace.. But do you think asking Morgan that question is appropriate?" Rhodey asked in clear curiosity. 

  
The question threw the albino out of the loop since even Tony was looking at her in different light. "Um, should I not? But.. Lola used to do that on me... saying I should always have a choice... and what we are about to talk largely affected Morgan in ever way." 

  
"No, you are correct on that regard, Grace. It's just... Morgan is too young for.. you know, such decisions?" Pepper carefully choose her words. 

  
"I would not know, Miss Pepper. I am merely trying to emulate what Lola had done to me. She's the only parental figure I have growing up... way before Tita Alvera and Tito Charlus took us in. Tita also said telling the truth is way better and hiding such information would make someone resent you for that." the albino explained. "Also, I do not want to lie to Morgan. She's a Stark and a genius to boot. I'm going to dig myself to early grave and Moo-chan's Dissapointed looks is so lethal that it should be illegal." 

  
Adjusting her eyeglasses, Grace went straight to business, looking terrifying even wearing an onesie. "Anyway, it's neither here or there. We have serious discussion to be deal with. Friday, the floor is all yours. My affliction is in the very end of this whole shebang." 

  
"Of course, Missy Grace. Thank you for the opening." Friday made herself known as holograms via nanotechnology made an appearance. "Let's start about this Scepter.. And essentially, Prince Loki's reason why he invaded New York." 

* * *

  
***

  
FRIDAY is on the roll. She gave them stone cold facts, mainly the importance of the Scepter, Loki's backstory, Hydra's hiding under SHIELD, the Iron Legion which backfired because of Ultron, her older brother's brutal murder... (here, Friday is happy that Grace gave them the option of being corporal as Bossman held Jarvis like a fucking lifeline.) , A. I. M, the Accords, Ross being an annoyance. 

  
She hesitate a bit when she reach about the betrayal of the Rogers (Gods, she loathed that man) about the true killer of Bossman's parents (here, Grace shoved an entire vial of calming draught at Bossman lest he pulled the suit and rain havoc on SHIELD and kill Rogers (nu-uh, not yet ) about Siberia and Wakanda. 

  
Friday paused, allowing them to digest what she revealed. All of them beside Grace had taken calming draughts and Fiarie herself chained Jarvis on his chair so he won't start declaring war (not yet, dammit! ) Glancing at Grace... 

  
Oh. oh. The albino was pissed, radiating killing intent but still holding them. Her ruby eyes were now deep Amber orange, signalling her inhuman trait. 

  
"I believe a break is needed... lest we murder people who have NOT yet done this things." Grace's voice is steady, not betraying her anger which was shown by her eyes. "Keyword, YET. Condemning people on their future's action is NOT wise. However, if they did it THIS TIME ... then by all means, I would even help destroying them." 

  
Tony gave her a grin. It's so blood thirsty showing that the title Merchant of Death is definitely NOT for show. 

  
"Aw, you say the sweetest thing, Grace~" he purred. 

  
"Is that so, Ny-sama?" dark giggles escape her lips as she cup her cheeks. "My, should I pass Nee-san a list of things you can do? My title Emerald Death is not for show, you know? And Friday has so many, many wonderful things to share." 

  
"Indeed I have. " Friday admitted. 

  
"Forward that to me. " Pepper demanded. "Just in case I will need them." Oh hell yes, no ones going to hurt Tony, not now. We have enough intelligence this time. 

  
"Do you have anything to help hiding the body, Grace?" Rhodey asked, not batting an eyelash when the girl beamed at him like a bloodthirsty little shit she is. 

  
"Fiarie is my Treasury. She has absolutely anything you need." dark broken laughter filled the kitchen which is shared by Tony himself. "If not... we can make something.. right, Ny-sama?" 

  
"Now, you speak in my language ~" 

* * *

  
*  
Morgan glance on the direction of the kitchen so is Rio the Eevee hearing the deranged cackles emitting from the place. 

  
"Oh dear, seems they're enjoying themselves, Rio-chan." the child commented, as she paused watching Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel 3. They were currently enjoying watching Dark Sakura torturing Shirou. "I hope Tita and Daddy won't take over the world." 

  
"Ha! I'll leave world domination to those people who is too desperate to do it!" Grace replied as she approached them holding snacks. "the sheer paperwork alone... " she shudder. 

  
"Challenge accepted, Ms. Grace." Jarvis purred darkly. 

  
"Let me help!" Fiarie exclaimed. "How about you, Fri? It would be Empire Corp all over again~" 

  
"I'll think about it." 

  
"Hey! Fia, Ni-kun's accidental! How should we have known Gelade's Medical System would cause us taking over the world?!" Grace exclaimed. "And don't feed Jarvis ideas! Honestly, what a headache of a sister I have!" 

  
"But you love meeee~" 

  
"Unfortunately..." 

  
"What a great idea, Pepper... " 

  
"TONY!!" Pepper/Rhodey/Grace. 

  
Tony pouted. "You guys are no fun.." 

* * *

  
***  
It was decided that the story telling is enough for today. The rest of the day was spend having fun. Three AIs, three adults, one Jailbait, one child and one Pokemon decided to perform a prank war. 

  
And let's be honest, NEVER EVER CHALLENGE BOTH CREATORS in such event. 

  
Even Fiarie was horrified seeing the sheer level of destruction Grace and Tony created using the latter's excess paperwork. Sure, Morgan has new collection of origami but the trauma (which she is immune ) was NOT worth it. 

  
"How did they manage to create an origami of an Iron Man suit complete with full operating repulsors?!" ---Rhodey. 

  
"Oh God's, did the Owl fired LASERS?!" ---Pepper. 

  
"Nee-chan, that's ridiculous!!" Fiarie exclaimed when Grace finished a origami of Sephiroth of FFVII. 

  
Both Jarvis and Friday had a permanent twitch on their eye. 

  
Morgan... Morgan is just happy. 

* * *

  
***  
Meanwhile in Asgard,

  
All-Mother Queen Frigga is worried. It's been two weeks since Thor brought home Loki. 

  
Her still unconscious son. Her eldest foretold them about the events in Midgard, about the entity a young girl unleashed which destroyed the entire fleet of Chitauri with the help of a nuke. 

  
However, her son is still unconscious which worries her. Frigga called all Healers she had known and all they could say the Prince is well and merely asleep. The Queen manage to stop Odin in calling a full Trial since Loki is still imprisoned in his sleep. 

  
Even so, the Prince's crimes were all dropped when a device call Chibi Cassy jumped out of Thor's cape. The doll resembled the young Midgardian the Crown Prince spoke about and in the middle of the Throne room, it opened its mouth revealing a hologram. 

  
What it contained caused the biggest fight between the Queen and King of Asgard. Frigga had enough of Odin belittling her youngest, Jotun runt or not. Thor was clearly traumatized along the guards outside since Frigga NEVER. SHOUTS. 

  
Basically, she put her foot down, kick Odin out to the couch. Until he apologized to Loki, a sincere one at that--- All Father is on the couch. 

  
(Chibi Cassy had the entire thing on record, and sent back to Fiarie. The blonde AI is just waiting for the right time to show it on her sister for the laughs) 

  
Anyway--- Loki is pardoned... since he is definitely not sound in mind when the event happened. 

  
Frigga let out a worried sigh as she gently wipe Loki's forehead with a damp cloth. 

  
She wanted to see her son well and happy. 

  
She wanted him to open those green eyes she adored so much. 

  
She misses the days where she and Loki would spend their days in the gardens, reading books in the library. She missed the days were his pranks made people laugh and amused. 

  
Those days filled with happiness, not.. not this.. 

  
Gone the days both of her sons would run to her, telling her tales of their day filled with joyous memories. Gone were the days where Loki would follow Thor around like an adorable duckling while the elder would made sure his younger brother is well and enjoying himself like he did. 

  
Gone. All of it was gone and Frigga did nothing but to watch her youngest slowly sunk in the background, hurtful words thrown around at him for being talented in a craft where women excelled. 

  
The blonde gripped her skirt strong enough to rip it. Taking a deep breath, Frigga was about to fix it when the tear fixed itself after a snap. 

  
A snap which she did not made. 

  
"Loki?" she uttered. 

  
Green eyes met blue. 

  
"Greetings, Mother." the now awake second Prince of Asgard greeted, wincing as he sat up from the bed. Frigga immediately help him up. "Thank you." 

  
"Loki. Thank the norms you are now awake." She pulled her son (HERS. No one will hurt her baby again. Or else... ) "I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. "

  
"M-Mother... " Loki gently pushed her away, enough so he was looking at her teary face. Wiping those tears, he gave her a soft smile. "I forgive you." 

  
That only caused her to cry harder. 

* * *

  
*

  
It was startling.. on how clear his mind were.

  
Memories moved and assimilated themselves in his mind, shelving them by importance. He clearly remember his childhood in Asgard, his mother's encompassing love and the loathing of people for being a Mage. He absolutely loved magic than blades (he liked his knives... and Gunling). He love pranking. 

  
He loved playing. 

  
~~_The laughter he caused to loosen their uptight selves._ ~~

  
He loved reading. 

  
~~_Samael always read him stories._ ~~

  
He loved being around children.

  
~~_Father asked him to take care of their brothers and sisters._~~

  
He loved flying. 

  
~~_Michael taught him to fly as a fledgling but conviently forgot to tell him how to land._ ~~

  
**I remove those chains that binds you**   
**Unleash Mayhem and Chaos...**

  
**Loki Laufeyson.**

  
**My name...**

  
**Is.**

  
**Gabriel.** Archangel of the Creator, Angel of Justice. 

  
_Information halt._

  
Red eyes. Raven hair. A mortal which was plucked in her original world unknowingly nurturing his grace and one of the Heavenly Jewels. 

  
_By Father, you do have a sense of humour, don't you?_

  
Mayhem and Chaos indeed. 

* * *

  
*  
Back to Stark Tower,

  
As Grace slept in her room, a bouquet of lovely arranged in white Camellia, Chrysanthemums, Hydrangeas, three Pink Hyacinths and eight Daffodil flowers. It was tied in a green bow without any card. 

  
Only with a lone white feather beside it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at first chapter. 
> 
> I apologize for several grammatical errors you may spot. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Happy reading.

2 Nightmare Intervention 

  
Grace did notice that they never continued the Talk the next day. She kept her inquiries on her own and waited until Tony asked himself. 

  
And to be honest, Friday knew more since she never ever met either Pepper nor Tony back on that dimension. It was Morgan who summoned her mere minutes before the Stark Mansion in Malibu was razed to the ground... a couple of seconds before Friday took the girl to the alternate past with the help of the Two remaining Sorcerer Supreme. 

  
Looking up from her novel, the albino raised her arms and stretched. She was alone in the rooftop gardens, surrounded by the lovely flowers and fauna Tony ordered when she commented about a garden to spend time with. The very next day, a team was sent and viola! Stark Gardens is born! 

  
"There you are." Grace turned a bit and smiled seeing Tony followed by Jarvis who was floating around. 

  
"Greetings, Ny-sama, Jarvis." she stood up. "Meetings done already?" she knew there is a press conference earlier... 

  
"Yup. Pepper shall do the rest. Morgan is with her, already planning to follow the footsteps of her 'Awesome Mommy'" Tony looked put out, making her giggle. 

  
"Moo-chan has a great taste." Grace teased, offering the man to sit beside her. She focused on Jarvis. "Having fun, Jarvis?" 

  
"Indeed I am, Miss Grace." the AI landed beside her Stark Laptop. "May I ask what you are writing?"

  
"Ah, a revise of one of my original stories, Heaven's Dream. I'm planning on using them when I apply for work." the albino answered. "I'm not forever bumming to Ny-sama." 

  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind. I have too much, anyway." 

  
"I did not plan being a sugar baby, Ny-sama. In addition, I have my own money.. and... Lola would absolutely find a way to scold me to kingdom come if I do so." Grace shivered. "Not something I would like to, thank you very much." 

  
The man burst out laughing. "Now, now, Snowflake... I'm definitely curious about your grandmother." 

  
He is fishing for information. Grace realize in amusement. That baka... 

  
"Lola is the one who raised me from infancy. Mom was... for the lack of better term, was too poor and exhausted to raise along my older brother." she started. "Papa had his own family, making Mom as his mistress. He loves us and sends child support, so there is that. 

  
"I was raised away from the main city. Growing up surrounded by forest. If we are shoot up way earlier, I would have Fiarie to buy the whole property. Well, anyway, it's always been Us, Lola and I. I'm not really close to my family and only reached out when I was about to be sent to Japan for my High school." 

  
"Checked it, you know." Tony admitted. "It's a lovely place in Antipolo. We can visit... and SI had a branch in Manila... " 

  
"Maybe once everything is calm, Ny-sama. The clean up would take up months... since you forbade me from using up my magic from helping. I understand the reason but.. " Grace trailed of. "People are still wary about magical users after Prince Loki's stunt." 

  
"And Fiarie told me you almost killed yourself for bringing Morgan here. Yud Bet requires massive energy source to be activated... " Tony gave her a glare. "right, Kurumi Tokisaki?" 

  
"Not energy source." the gig was up. "That dimension was overflowing with severed lifeforce. That world would end up in approximately one hundred twenty days, no more no less. The SHIELD there were trying to kill Morgan... they've started from Peter, next is Harley... Happy, Rhodey and Pepper. I never thought I would even need to use Zafkhiel's Twelfth Bullet... " Grace stared at him. "Ny-sama, I am an Outsider. Last time I remember before staring at your bloody and terrified daughter is me dying in a ravine somewhere in Surigao Del Sur. I bloody activated Fiarie's self destruction button myself lest those morons reassembled her and turn her to what Shinichi and Sakura fears--- an Unstoppable weapon of mass destruction." 

  
"Just... how old are you when you held Fiarie?" 

  
"Twelve." no need to lie. Not to Tony, not to her idol.. "Gelade System is the same of your Iron Man series. It was separated in fourteen pieces. Fiarie is the first, followed by the others. She was too powerful and Ni-kun and Sakura-chan never thought she would turn like that. " a humorless laugh escaped her lips. "Not that it help us. We were hunted down brutally and even if we fought back, we were labeled Terrorist. I manage to turn us into a vigilante with my bestfriends help but in the end... "

  
Tony pulled her into a hug which broke the dam. 

  
*

  
"Nee-san... Nee-san likes to bottle things up. I know she welcomed Morgan's antics as a way to bury how hurt she is. " Fiarie told Tony when he asked to be debrief about Grace. "She will answer your questions but still hold a large of it. Not because she does not trust you... It's just.. Um, she just cannot say it because it hurts tad... too much.. " 

  
Tad too much is an understatement, actually. Tony thought as cradle close Grace who was dozing off from crying too much. The Jailbait is so small, even looks so young even if she was physically 19. Sure, he knew Filipinos are in the smaller side, but this is absolutely ridiculous. 

  
Grace looked no older than fifteen to be honest. He still have difficulties in accepting the girl in his lap is 27. He checked and asked Fiarie for birth certificate.   
March 27, 1997. It's 2012 so.. that makes her ...fifteen? 

  
Maybe the time travel made her younger? But Morgan remained seven... 

  
That... can of worms would need to wait for its turn. Tony had so many things in his mind, plans to throw and draw up. The intelligence brought by Friday is a massive wake up call, making even Jarvis throw his calm persona out of the window. Speaking, his beloved companion is still in house arrest, AI version of both girls. 

  
They were afraid what a revenge motivated Skynet would cause to. 

  
Not yet, anyway. 

  
Back to the certificates, Jarvis managed to find Grace's alternate self. Same birthday, quite different name as the girl went as Marigold Grace instead of Castielle, same parents and no legal adoption papers since the said adoption is between family.   
It's an open secret and the kid never complained about it. 

  
The next certificate Jarvis found was... a Death Certificate. 

  
Tony gently run his fingers upon the snow white hair. According to Fiarie, Grace's hair turned white from the sheer stress and torture she endured... keeping her mouth shut about the Gelade System. First ones to die upon the so called Forbidden Aries was her cousin, Sakura Matsunaga followed by Shinichi and the rest. All fourteen of them and only Grace was left alive. 

  
Well, not really since she is here sleeping on his chest. 

  
Back to the death certificate, Marigold died in an accident three years ago in a school trip in Batangas. The kid was having fun in zip line when a group of visitors in the same camp broke into a fight, which ended one of them pulling out a gun and did a warning shot.   
The bullet hit her straight in the heart... Killed on the spot. 

  
In front of her horrified best friend Erica Sabelio. 

  
And, according to our resident Fairy, she had not yet told Grace about it. Ugh.   
Sighing, Tony carefully stood up, holding Grace in his arms. Jarvis picked up her laptop after saving her work then quietly, brought the girl back in her rooms. 

  
**

  
Pepper pursed her lips and stared out of the window. She had read Jarvis' findings about Grace's alternate and she is connecting things which alarmed her. As the albino haven't told them exactly her past is... all they could do is to prepare a new identity.   
Much better and less hassle. Now, how to spin it to the media? Grace is fifteen, according to Fiarie's scans... twelve years younger than she should be. It's easier to spin that she is Tony's illegitimate daughter from his playboy days but Grace calls Tony "Nii-sama" or Big Brother in nihonggo.... add that Morgan calls her aunt. 

  
Maybe.. just maybe we can sell it as adopted little sister? Spin it a bit that it shows how Grace looks up at Tony in brotherly way? 

  
"Ah, Gods, it's so headache inducing!!!" Pepper complained. "Those two might as well be siblings in all but blood! The sheer headache they cause is the same!!" 

  
"The similarities are not that far, Boss Lady." Friday commented. Unlike Jarvis and Fiarie, she does not like walking around in her corporal form unless back in the penthouse. "Missy Grace is the shy version of Boss. She hated media, likes to hide behind the spotlight. I think you will need to dragged her kicking and screaming for a press conference unless you explained to her why she needed to attend. Like Boss, she is into creation. Rather than circuits and energies, Miss Grace is a writer and illusionist. Her hands were already stained in blood of her enemies like Bossman but she could still smile and held her innocence." 

  
Pepper shook her head as she remembered the Origami Incident a couple of days ago.

"Well then, we have work to do. I will speak to Tony and Grace later... "

  
"I will prepare the drafts for the adoption."   
"Thank you, Friday."

  
***

  
"Nee-san, brooding never suits you." Fiarie poke the mound in the middle of the bed. "Nee-san... " 

  
"It's embarrassing... " Grace complained, still buried in her emerald comforter. "I hate puberty!!!" 

  
Fiarie stood up straight and pulled the comforter away from her sister. "Nee-san, what really worries you?" 

  
"Too many things, Fia. I'm... I really don't know which one should start with." the albino raked her fingers upon her hair, messing it even more. God's she's so exhausted emotionally. "God's Fia, I need help! Speaking about my past with Ny-sama open the wound." she grasp the blankets, not looking upon her sister. "It's finally sinking, you know? And if a psychiatrist had seen me... I really hope they won't put me in a suicide watch." 

  
The Fairy AI wince. "I'm so sorry, Nee-san..."

  
"I need help, Fia... but how could I ask this to Ny-sama? That his guest, the Servant of his child is FUCKING broken and in need of a shrink? That I cannot even step inside the elevator to go down the main office without breaking in sweat? How could he accept that I murdered thousand of people in order to activate Yud Bet? Even if they are dying... It's still manslaughter." raising her head, tears ran down her cheek. "I don't even know what the fuck I am. Fia.. This is no longer normal. How could I create such powerful Noble Phantasm? Lu is supposed to be a distraction, not an overpowered Archangel level bullshit. "

  
"Ate, what brought this on? You usually ignore such stunts chalking it up as your Origin." Carefully, oh so carefully, Fiarie touched her sister. 

  
Instead of answering, Grace raised her palm, a lotus flower blooming. But what made Fiarie fell on her knees was the flower wilted, shifting into that familiar tear drop red stone with brown cracks. 

  
It was... It was... 

  
"The Reality Stone... "

  
***

  
"KUYA ANTHONY!!!" 

  
Everyone shot up from their seats when Grace ran towards the living room. The albino looked so damned mess, with puffy eyes and trembling in fear. She did not even spare any glance at Steve and Bruce, her attention was straight to Tony. 

  
"Grace, please do calm down... " the man made his way carefully over the chibified Aries. "Shh, what's the problem? You're shivering in absolute terror, snowflake." 

  
"I'm so sorry... I did not mean it, I'm so sorry... " Grace did another full blown breakdown gripping his shirt tightly that it was almost ripped into two. "I... I didn't know. Kuya, I please, I do not know what to do!" 

  
"Fiarie!" Tony called out, as the Fairy passed him a vial. "Grace, drink this for me, okay? It will make you calm. You are going to hurt yourself... " 

  
She could only nod in agreement, busy being terrified to be honest. Once Tony made sure she drank the whole vial of calming draught (Lv5) , he pulled her to the couch and cuddled with her. 

  
The trembling ceased along her tears. Grace slowly calmed down but still distraughtful and ashamed of her actions especially when she finally noticed the guests. 

  
"None of that now, Grace." Tony took her hand and draw circles in her wrist. "What's wrong? You are absolutely terrified." 

  
"I-Infinity... stone.. " Grace croaked. "With me. Red." 

  
"Grace... are you saying you have in your possession the... Reality Stone?" the man asked carefully. 

  
She nodded, revealing the stone who now took a form of a crystal flower. 

  
"Unbelievable..." Bruce uttered, understanding why the girl was absolutely terrified. 

  
"What is that?" Steve asked. 

  
"One of the Infinity Stones, sibling of the Tesseract aka Space Stone. The Scepter has the Mind Stone." Tony answered, cackling inside his mind since Fiarie spelled the Stone's knowledge to a few. Once Steve leaves, he will lose the said knowledge.   
Lovely ~

  
***

  
Glancing over the said stone who floats lazily beside his baby sister he glared at the Thing. That useless piece of Stone terrified the living shit of Grace just when they are slowly opening the albino. 

  
The said stone seems to understand Tony and shifted into... a chibi Loki. It was so damn adorable that even Capsicle froze from his seat. 

  
"[Apologies, it is not my intention to terrify you.]" even the voice is Loki like along his vocabulary. "[I thought you are ready to meet me since you removed all of our bindings.]" 

  
"What... bindings? I only spoke the trigger sentence for my Noble Phantasm... " Grace murmured. "And what did you do to the Captain?" 

  
(→_→) Reality Stone glance at the frozen Captain. "[You do not trust him. In addition, it's for you and Anthony. Mr. Banner can help us.]" 

  
"You did not answer my first question." The albino shifted a bit. 

  
"[Your bindings. It was the lingering chains left when I took you from your world.]" the plushie folded his arms. "[I am looking for my next holder... and you fascinated me. I do know you would never abuse my abilities. See your reaction when you recognize me?]" 

  
"Are you the Aether in this timeline?" Tony asked, still holding his now confused sister.

  
"[Noo~ you could say I am it's predecessor. I'm part of the Seven Heavenly Jewels created by the Lord God. The Creator of all beings.]" he jumped on Grace's lap and... cuddled on her rather large assets. The girl was oblivious on this hidden agenda but NOT Tony and Bruce... based on the glares the older males pointed to the said Thing. 

  
"What do you want from me?" Grace felt so weary and exhausted. Her fingers played upon the horned helmet which vanished, revealing those fluffy soft hair... and cat ears. "Can't you have chosen others? Your powers are absolutely amazing, do not get me wrong but I am just a normal girl in the farm." 

  
"[Maah, first of all, please scratch me a bit lower.. aaww, thanks. Second, I said it before, you would NEVER abuse my abilities unlike several morons I could name to. Third, you are one of the few who had such insane luck that it is no longer funny. And Daddy dearest likes you. I mean God not All-Daddy.]" the Thing went into purr-fest. "[I want a name, not title, Princess.]" 

  
"Either Pest or Pervert." Tony interject

.   
"Throw it somewhere dark and dready." Bruce suggested. 

  
Grace looked at them in disbelief. "What...?" she cannot help but to sweat drop seeing the sheer loathing those two gave Reality Stone... who was ignoring them. "You really should get back in Heaven. I can try and pray for an Angel to take you back...?" 

  
"Great idea, Snowflake!" Tony exclaimed. 

  
"[By Father, no! It's absolute boring back in Heaven! I would have no problems if Samael is back there or Gabriel. Balthazar is okay so is Azrael.]" Reality pouted. "[I want a name and you're awesome.]" 

  
Poorly stiffled giggles escaped her lips. "Prince Loki is certainly a cat person... but you act like a Puppy not yet housebroken.." Grace raised the said chibi up so they would be eye to eye. "If you wanted a name, well then. I'll call you Zackary, Zack for short. You do act like him." 

  
Just like that, Reality, now known as Zack took the form of 2nd Class Soldier Zackary Fair of Final Fantasy VII. Grace would admit, she found Zack's current form adorable so with a squeal, she hugged him pressing his face on her breasts. 

  
"[Grace! Gaah, can't breathe!!]" 

  
"I'm sorry!" 

  
***

  
With the revelation that Grace possesses the Reality Stone, Friday was quite happy. One less stone to find in order to stop Thanos. Fiarie's spell also hold on its purpose, since Captain Rogers did not spoke even a word about Grace at SHIELD. 

  
Dr. Bruce Banner was welcomed in wide arms as he was one of the few Bossman's close friend even back then. He also had this annoyance towards Zack which is shared by Bossman. 

  
Grace has no idea what it was about... until she asked both Jarvis and Fiarie. 

  
Once fully informed, she burst out laughing (great improvement ) ,kissed Tony's and Bruce cheeks before telling them to stop being silly. Standing up, she approached Boss Lady if she knew several discrete Psychologist on payroll. 

  
The question throw Boss lady in a loop before she nodded in understanding.   
Friday already passed Fiarie a list... only to be double checked by Jarvis. 

  
At least, Missy Grace volunteered on seeing a psychologist herself. 

  
Speaking of SHIELD, Director Fury dispatched several agents in search for Castielle, Miss Grace's alterego. Her choice of having two separate identities is a very great idea. Most of all, the only similarity between Castielle and Grace is their red eyes. 

  
Those eyes slowly turning into amber orange these days... a few shades lighter than Bossman's. 

  
"Friday, why are you giving me list of schools? I understand education is a must but I already graduated... Fiarie has my records." Grace asked, choosing Dr. Holly Summers as one of the three Psychologist she would be meeting in. 

  
"Missy Grace is physically fifteen. Going to school could be beneficial for your standing." she explained. "And to be honest, American Schooling is different than Filipino one... especially a public school." 

  
"Okay. But I wish to go homeschooling this year. I don't think I can leave the tower without breaking into hives unless I go as Castielle." Grace rub her temple."Lahat ng kakapalan ng mukha, napunta sa babaing iyon... " 

  
Fiarie and Bruce burst out laughing while the rest all stared at the albino in confusion. 

  
"Think you can go to MIT, snowflake?" Tony asked. 

  
"Eh?! MIT?! Don't be ridiculous, Ny-sama! I'm not as intelligent as you make me for." Zack made himself available to be cuddled, much to the annoyance of Tony and Bruce. 

  
"We will see, Grace. Don't put your self down." Pepper said. "I read your notes in History and Literature, you know." 

  
"Ate! Those were drafts!!" the albino exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment. 

  
"You should have read Nee-san's thesis in Agribusiness. Why she never thought of taking Business and Agriculture is beyond me.." Fiarie reported. 

  
"I hate math, you know that!" 

  
The glint at Tony's eyes made the chibified Outsider gulp in fear and shamelessly used Pepper as her shield. 

  
"Oh no worries, Grace~ I'll take goooood care of it...!! "

  
"Ate Pepper!!! Si Kuya, oh!!!" (╯>﹏<╰) 

  
"Tony!"   
***


	3. Chapter 3

3 Nightmare Intervention 

  
Three months later, 

  
"Tita, it's been three months! You should really try or else you won't learn it!" Morgan dragged the still struggling Grace towards the elevator. "You faced Uncle Loki when he was still controlled but you broke into hives just the thought of going out!" 

  
"I know, I know! No need to drag me, mooh.. " Grace dusted her skirt. 

  
She was wearing a green zip up blouse partnered with black ruffled skirt that reach half of her thighs, pair of black thigh high socks with green lines, white with green sleeves cat eared jacket and green boots. Her eyeglasses were present as Fiarie's brooch form is placed on the green ribbon wrapped in her neck. A simple green bow with snowflake dangles were tied in the left side of her head. 

  
All in all, she looks like a sexy, shy teenager. No one would believe that she was the notorious and the bane of SHIELDs side second to Tony Stark. 

  
"I agree with Morgan, Grace. You really need to go out and mingle." Pepper held her shoulder. 

  
"I know. Dr. Summers said that too." Grace bow down her head. "I wish I could shift to Cassy... it's much better... "

  
"But how could you move on from your trauma if you pass it to Cassy?" the strawberry blonde asked gently. "Also, the tower is much safer for you than going out the public. No reporters would hound you for being Tony's adopted sister." 

  
Grace flinched on the reminder. The press conference two days ago is an absolute nightmare. The press went wild learning there are now Three Starks instead of one.. and the tabloids were going gaga over it. 

  
"Hmp! They are just annoying vultures. We can just ignore them." Morgan held her hand, Rio riding her shoulders. 

  
"Of course, Morgan." closing her eyes, Grace took deep breaths, count to three then open them. 

  
With slightly trembling feet, she took steps and entered the elevator, followed by Morgan and Pepper. 

  
Tony was waiting at them in the R&D Department. The man wanted to give Grace and Morgan a tour in his man cave along Bruce. 

  
Reaching the intended floor, the doors opened. Morgan glance upon her aunt who was a bit pale but the look of determination made her smile. 

  
"Go, Tita! You can do it!" she produced a pair of red and gold pompoms from her bag making Pepper and Grace laugh at her antics. "Out now! Remaining inside the closet is bad for you!" 

  
"Unfortunately Moo-chan... I'm straight. Even so, I find the closet rather comfortable... even all by myself. " Grace replied in a deadpan.

  
"Eh, that's boring. According to the books you read, being locked in a closet is better with company. " Morgan said, skipping ahead so she missed the looks of absolute horror upon her aunt's face... and Pepper's raised eyebrow. "I am confused why majority of them are two good looking boys, however." 

  
"Morgan! Oh dear, heavens!" Grace covered her face with Zack who was cosplaying as Kunkun of Rozen Maiden Dolls. "You are too young to read them!" 

  
"Tita Fiarie said its okay. They were just fluffy." 

  
"Even so!" 

  
Being a mature child she is, Morgan stuck her tongue at her aunt before sprinting away.   
"MORGAN!!" Grace exclaimed, running after the little shit. 

  
Pepper meanwhile, burst out laughing.   
_Hook, line and sinker, indeed._

  
***

  
R&D,

  
Tony smiled hearing Grace's half hearted threats towards his daughter who was cackling in mirth. Turning around, his smile froze on his lips when more than three of his engineers slipped, two hit the wall and another three had their circuits electrified them. 

  
"Whaa--Ny-sama... are they okay?" Grace hugged Zack close to her chest, worried upon the blumbering employees. 

  
"Well, they did see a beautiful girl visiting today." Tony replied automatically. 

  
The flush in her pale cheeks was so addicting. Aww, so cute. 

  
"Ny-sama, please desist in embarrassing me, you dummy!" (>//o//<)o 

  
"Dr. Stark, she's so tiny!" one of the engineers, Michaela Striker squealed hugging the living daylights of Grace. 

  
Well, she had been telling the truth. The albino was only reaching 4'5 in height... and that's with three inch high heels. 

  
"wahh!! I'm an Asian, of course my height is lacking!" Grace complained. "Please let me go... " 

  
"Oh, sorry, Ms. Stark!" 

  
"Um, Grace is okay... " the albino glance shyly to Tony "Ny-sama...?" 

  
"And so! Let's get on the tour!" Tony wrapped his arms around Grace's shoulders as Morgan clung on his pants. "This is the main showroom... " 

  
***

  
Grace was dead tired after spending the whole day with R&D. It was awesome, don't get her wrong but she could only stomach too much math and science in such time frame. 

  
Add Robotics, because why the fuck not? 

  
_Why, Ny-sama, why? (╥﹏╥)_

  
_That's for goofing back then, Grace-san~_ she could hear Cassy teasing her. 

  
Dropping face first on her bed, the albino laid on her side. Hugging Zack, she was drifting a bit when he spoke. 

  
"[I never thought you have an admirer, Princess.]" 

  
"Admirer?" Grace repeated, eyes still closed. "Don't be silly. Who would want me as a girlfriend, anyway?" 

  
"[Your self esteem is rather astounding.]"   
Opening her eyes, her attention was zeroed towards her bedside table. A bouquet of flowers was placed in a lovely twin swan vase in green, red and black. They were white Camellia, Chrysanthemums, Hydrangeas, three Pink Hyacinths and eight Daffodils flowers. 

  
Slowly getting up, "Guys, who brought me flowers?" 

  
" _What flowers?"_

  
_"No one entered your rooms earlier, Ms. Grace."_

  
_"Indeed, Missy Grace. We have no idea about them."_

  
That was the three AIs answers. 

  
"Where did they came from, I wonder?" Grace voiced out. She left the bed along Zack and approached her table. The flowers looked like freshly picked from the gardens. Touching those soft petals, she leaned and smelled them. 

  
"So beautiful. This particular bouquet has a message right?" 

  
Jarvis hummed. " _White camellias meant 'You are adorable' . Red chrysanthemums meant I love you. Hydrangeas meanwhile means 'Thank you for understanding?' three pink Hyacinths means Playfulness. Lastly, eight Daffodils meant either of this 'Regard, Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You' "_

  
As Jarvis explained its meanings, Grace's face turned redder and redder. She knew she now resembles a ripe tomato but mixed giddiness and embarrassment ran through her spine. 

  
" _Si Ate, kinikilig~ (_ Big sister is giddy~)" Fiarie teased. 

  
"Shut up." Grace mumbled. "Friday, Jarvis, please alert Ny-sama about this. Even if these flowers were lovely and the message is really flattering, I won't pass some idiots to use this on something nefarious... better be safe than sorry." 

  
" _Already done, Missy Grace._ " Friday. 

  
" _And I am currently studying the feed in your room with Fiarie."_ Jarvis. "

  
"Fia, let them in." 

  
"Hai!" 

  
***

  
Tony along Bruce and Morgan entered at Grace room. Actually, both men had never step foot inside.. so they took a moment to look over. 

  
The room was painted in soft green, silver and purple. Floor was covered with thick brown carpet, and bunch of stuff toys on the sides. A long glass table was in the left side along two loveseats, and two long sofabeds where you can fell asleep after a movie marathon. 

  
Grace was embarrassed when Tony installed a 75" flat screen TV there and filled two bookshelves with games when Fiarie told him she was an avid gamer. 

  
(He still can't beat her in the game Among Us that she brought from 2020. He absolutely hate that game next to Nier. Don't even speak about D&D) 

  
The said table was filled with slacked paper, writing utensils, Grace's empty mug, her laptop and an open book about... Harry Potter? There is a rabbit stuff toy in the end too. 

  
Going to the main bedroom, Tony smiled seeing Bruce shocked look over the ceiling. Grace is a very good illusionist as the ceiling represents the starry night sky outside.   
The bed was in back and green. On each side was a human sized Teddy Bears in Black and White. A bedside table was positioned near the window along her office table. A walk in closet was in the door next to the baths. A third door was actually Grace's office that no one beside the three AIs and Morgan had ever entered. 

  
Morgan says it's where Grace wrote her stories. 

  
What drew his attention was the lovely set of flowers in the bedside table. Grace was staring at it fondly but then snapped her attention towards him. 

  
"Ny-sama, Kuya Bruce." 

  
"Hey, Snowflake. Any idea where they came from?" Tony asked... even if he thinks the flowers were so thoughtful and fits his sister to T.

  
(Nooo! Grace is too young!!! No boyfriends until she's back being thirty... PHYSICALLY!! 凸(>皿<)凸) 

  
Grace shook her head, hugging one of her rabbit stuff toys. Honestly, where do they came from?! 

  
"[The feather reeks with grace. I meant it in small caps.]" Zack floated lazily in the air, holding a pure white feather which was laid in the side of the vase. "[Still fresh, about a couple of hours ago. I believe Princess had been visited by an Angel... which is kind of surprising.]" 

  
Grace blinked. "Fiarie, Jarvis, please collaborate. Search Robert 'Bobby' Singer if he exist or Samuel Winchester." 

  
" _On it_!" Fiarie exclaimed cheerfully. Three minutes later. " _Nee-san, they exist... just as you thought."_

  
"Morgan, please wear your headphones.. " Grace asked... which the girl did without fuss. " _Tang inang buhay to!!!_ " 

  
"Nee-san, language!" 

  
"Fiarie, Thanos is already a headache. Adding temper tantrums from Michael and Lucifer is a full blown migraine." suddenly, the flowers were no longer a great concern. "Zack, can you subscribe at the Angel channel? We need info. We do not have an angel on call. Fia, show Ny-sama and Kuya Bruce Supernatural series, our world version." 

  
Fiarie gave them a brief summary... and Jesus Christ, it makes him want to hit the bar. 

  
"The hell with this!" Grace stood up, carefully snatched the feather and picked one pink Hyacinth. A familiar red musket made an appearance making Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

  
Pressing both feather and flower in her temple, "[Zafkhiel : Yud]" Grace spoke, pulling the trigger. 

  
"Grace!" Bruce exclaimed. 

  
"Worry not, Kuya Bruce." she waved his concern. "Yud allows me to view memories of the past with the help of personal items." 

  
_"I will see you soon, Beloved. "_

  
A flush made its way in her face. "And I believe he will show himself soon. He promised. He knows about Zafkhiel and made sure I would be using Yud to read his message." 

  
"Who?" the billionaire asked. _Who do I need to kill?_ was left unsaid. 

  
"Unidentified. But he means no harm to me. Ny-sama, please do remember I might look fragile but I am definitely NOT a damsel in distress." Grace glance at Tony, just as Castielle casually emerge from her shadow. "Cassy." 

  
"Hello, Grace-Onee-sama, Master Anthony, Master Banner." Castielle raised the ends of her skirt. She was wearing her travelling dress, this time in black and purple. Her waist lenght black hair is tied in twin ponytails with purple ribbons. "Mr. Jarvis, Ms. Friday and Fiarie-imouto. Oh dear, Moo-chan is also here." 

  
"Hi, Tita Cassy!" Morgan greeted her. 

  
"And greetings, Puppy pest." Castielle sat on the bed, earning brownie points from Tony and Bruce. "Do please take a seat, everyone. So are you, Onee-sama. My, that piece is rather lovely~" 

  
"You two are sisters?" Bruce took a seat on the conjured bean bags. 

  
"Yes." Grace replied immediately. 

  
"Technically, I am her split personality." Castielle pulled her original for a cuddle which was joined by Morgan and Fiarie. "I apologize for being absent these past few weeks, resulting for your imbalance, Onee-sama. It seems we are more tired than we usually are." 

  
Grace shook her head. "Mn-hm. It's okay. Ny-sama is rather comfortable pillow." 

  
"Really? That's my role to you? Only a pillow?" Tony pouted. 

  
"Yup. Sure, I need to share with Morgan and Ate Pepper but it's okay. I have Zack for the cuddle part." 

  
And since Grace buried her face at Castielle's neck, she missed the rather scathing glare the Alter gave to the Reality Stone... making the said artifact gulp in fear. The Science Bros shared a discrete high five seeing Castielle's reaction upon Zack. 

  
"Your name should be Reno instead of Zackary. You shamed Puppy's dignity." the ravennette said. "Continue that act, Heavenly artifact or not, you're dead. Capice?" 

  
"[I'll be in my best behavior, Ms. Alter.]" Zack squeak, since he knew Castielle won't hesitate on stabbing him with Rule Breaker in order to severe his bond with Grace. "[Promise. Cross my heart, hope Captain America fall down a garbage can.]" 

  
"Everyone, what did I told you about holding someone upon their future choices, hm?" Grace opened one eye at Zack. 

  
"[That I would gladly throw him under the bus as long as your sister would not stab me.]" he replied in a deadpan. 

  
The albino sigh. "Slytherin." 

  
"[You and Master Anthony lacked that particular trait. Self-preservation is the long way to go.]" 

  
"Please do shut up and cuddle with me, Puppy." 

  
Bruce chuckles a bit, wagging his eyebrows at Tony. "I do admit, he is." 

  
"Bruce-bear! How could you! Bullying me and Grace... " Tony's offended look made him bite the inside of his cheeks to stop the bubbling laughter threatening to spill from his lips. "Cassy, defend my honor, will you? And stop with the Master thing. My stint to BDSM club is faaar, far behind me." 

  
"Apologies, Onii-sama. ... but I do agree on what Zackary and Kuya Bruce is saying." an amused smile made its way on her face. "Morgan, please do add that to the List you should NEVER do in your teenage years." 

  
"Yes, Tita!" 

  
"Oh shi-shoot! I forgot Morgan!" 

  
"Shot, para igat!" Grace rolled her eyes.

  
Silence descent to them before laughter shook the entire room. 

  
***  
Sitting Room, 

  
"Why am I going to stay put?! I could help!" Grace complained. "We're practically the same person!" 

  
Castielle rolled her eyes. "You die, I die. If I die, as long as you exist, I can crawl up back in the woodworks." 

  
The albino wilted. "Ugh, fine." 

  
Tony was howling beside Rhodey watching the two sisters going at it for ten minutes. They (Seva Sisters) had been arguing who would deal with their Apocalypse Problem.

To be honest, Tony would like Grace to deal with the problem in the shadows rather head on. As Castielle pointed out, as long Grace is alive, so is she. 

  
Good thing the albino can be easily convinced as long as you lay down all the facts. 

  
Grace might pout but she merely raised the argument for the sake of argument. She knew herself she works better in the shadows, only coming out to deal with the threat if something needed to be _**annihilated**_.

  
Like the seven Chitauri Fleet she have destroyed with Loki Laufeyson... 

  
"Speaking of Loki... what both happened to our resident Trickster and Lu, anyway? It's been what, twelve weeks since we heard about em?" 

  
" _Prince Loki was pardoned in all of his crimes. The Chibi Cassy did all the work in holding the evidence._ " Fiarie waved her hand as a video was played in the TV. " _Watch_ , " 

  
The video was three hours long, and the Trial was only fifteen minutes. The two hours and forty five minutes were dedicated to Queen Frigga burning the living shit out of her husband. What made them die laughing was Thor's absolutely terrified look along Odin's. 

  
Absolutely. Priceless. 

  
They immediately sobered when Fiarie told them that it took Loki two weeks before he woke up. The sisters shared a look before turning back to Fiarie's report. 

  
" _As it is... Prince Loki was spending his time with Queen Frigga recuperating. The Chibi Cassy was ALWAYS with them and I believe your idiot hacked it... since I can no longer watch them unless something amusing happens."_ Fiarie looked puff out. _"There are books delivered for you, Grace-Onee-sama."_

  
Grace blinked. "Books... for me?" 

  
"Mn. I have no idea you can read Enochian, Nee-san." 

  
"Don't be silly." a box materialized in her lap. It was wrapped in green wrapper with chibi Loki prints making Grace and Castielle burst out laughing. Grace pulled the red ribbon and gently unwrap it. 

  
There were three thick books inside. Castielle took one and gasped. 

  
"What the hell, why can't I read them?" 

  
Grace frowned, leaning a bit. " ** _It's Galactic Rune Sequence." s_** he read it out loud. 

  
Fiarie rolled her eyes. " _Like I said, not everyone can read Enochian."_

  
"I.. I'm speaking Enochian?! Since when?!" the albino took another book. Starring at it, her jaw dropped seeing a different script. "Please tell me I did not have a Parselmouth moment!!" 

  
"You definitely are." Castielle replied dryly. "And definitely, your suitor is an Angel.. and believing our luck, maybe an Archangel." 

  
"By the Norms, what's our life had become?!" Grace gently placed the book back at the box. "And since when Asgard had books in E...no.. chian.. " realization dwaned their faces. 

  
"That crazy Motherfucker! **GABRIEL**!!! " The Seva Sisters shouted. 

  
Fluttering of wings was heard. 

  
"Yes, dear? You called?" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. 

  
Sitting in an elegant chair was Loki, clad in his princely robes in green, black and silver. He looks healthy... and the hairdo was kinda new. He now has bangs covering his forehead as a pair of eyeglasses covered his green-bluish eyes. 

  
A familiar watch was worn on his right wrist. 

  
"Ashes?" even Castielle was shaken. "Ricky?" 

  
"How dare you!" Tears pooled upon Grace's eyes as she stood up, ruby eyes turning into gold in anger. "How dare you to use his face?! Are you that mad at me from beating you back in the balcony?!"

  
"Grace, please let me explain." both sisters flinched. "Castielle Grace... " 

  
"There.. is.. " --Castielle 

  
"Nothing to explain.. " Grace. 

  
**

  
"Please remind me to NOT piss your sisters of, Tony." Bruce commented as they watched two absolutely livid overpowered girls who had the largest armory ever. "And I believe Grace will pass her Astrophysics PhD if she took it." 

  
"I'm going to recreate this Reality Marble or die trying." Tony uttered as he stood upon the sisters' reality.

  
It was a field of black water, filled with flowers surrounding them. Majority were lilies--- Spider Lilies--- Chrysanthemums and Golden Splendor. The sky was painted in orange with Blood Moon hanging above. Rotating Gears were slowly moving on each side of the moon. 

  
"[Welcome to Blood Moon Paradise..]" Zack said, ignoring the ongoing violence behind him. 

  
("Norms, I said I'm sorry!" Gabriel yelled.   
"Shove your apologies on your fucking ass, ALCANTARAN!!" Castielle shouted, raining blades upon the Archangel. 

  
"Stay still, you pathetic Feather Duster!" -- Grace twirled the sword she is holding. Gabriel instantly regretted on taking a look of the blade, paling in horror as he recognized it. "Ex-Caliburn... MORGAN!!! ")

  
"BY FATHER, STOP THIS, AT ONCE! Luminosite Eternelle!" 

  
A very thick Barrier materialized in front of Gabriel. In his left hand he was waving Saint Jeanne D'Arc's Flag. Luminosite Eternelle absorbed the Sisters attack quite easily.   
The three of them were breathing heavily. Cuts and bruises littered upon Castielle's and Grace's body, as Gabriel himself is sporting injuries. The Archangel sigh, approach the two and start healing his girlfriends before his own. 

  
"You don't need to. Aleph would be fine." Grace murmured, wiping the dust in her eye.   
Gabriel eyed them. "Naah, Ashes knew the two of you were drained. I believe your anger is acceptable." 

  
"How did you became Gabriel, Ri-kun?" that was the question nagging on Castielle's mind. 

  
"And why did you left us? Are we too much for you to bear? If so, you could have just told us." Grace swallowed the lump on her throat. "E.. even.. If.. Even if it hurts... we could --- would have let you go." 

  
Gabriel pinch the bridge of his nose and flick his fingers upon his girlfriends foreheads.   
Twin yelps and doublefold glares is what he received. 

  
"Stop. I died, okay? There is no way I would have left you two back then. We are the last remaining Aries. I love the two of you very much that I honestly gone catatonic when I learned about being Ricky." he rakes his now gloveless hand on his hair. "It's Father's fault why I have such crazy history. I know it's not an excuse, but please.. I'm sorry. I have six years of grovelling to do.. Especially since I died on your 21st birthday." 

  
"We will have this talk outside... after a meal." Castielle glance over her dusty hair now out of its braids. "Unless you enjoy seeing us half naked?" 

  
Gabriel blinked, finally noticing their clothes. As if fate is cackling, Grace's blouse opened without consent... revealing the fact her bra was cut into two. 

  
"Not as if I haven't seen them all." 

  
"Never mind. We never cared in the first place." the albino stood up, a blanket wrapped in her body. "Cassy, let's take a bath. Together." 

  
"Sure." 

  
Gabriel's eye brow twitched, as he pinch his nose to stop the incoming nosebleed. "Gaah, Ricky, remember, you are still in the dog-fucking-house... whatever Inappropriate thoughts were NOT ALLOWED... " 

  
And since he was looking away, he never saw the rather demonic looks the sisters shared... which scared the living shit out of Bruce and Tony. 

  
***

  
Stark Hotsprings, 

  
"That was the most explosive lovers quarrel I have seen.. . Ever." Rhodey said as they changed in the locker room. 

  
Honestly, Grace was merely joking about having a huge japanese onsen in ninth floor, which was supposed to be the Avengers common room. However, since learning about the alternative past, Tony and Pepper decided to built the Avengers a Compound for their own use and kept the Stark Tower. So, floors eight, nine, ten, eleven and penthouse was OFF LIMITS to anyone beside the Stark Family. 

  
(Grace is still in denial to the fact she was now a Stark. In her IDs, all of them were named Castielle Grace Seva-Stark) 

  
The Onsen was rather approved by everyone, especially Pepper. Heavens, who does not want to own a private baths like that? There is even an on call Japanese Massage in payroll. 

  
The thing was large with a divider, the left side for females and the right for the males. The AI trio can remove those things but meh, unless they wanted to die... 

  
"I deserve that, actually." Gabriel removed his shirt. "And I was thankful that they only beaten me with two Noble Phantasms. If they so wanted, they could have killed me outright, since Grace had the alliance of Ea, the Treasure of King Gilgamesh himself."   
"I thought you were an Archangel?" Bruce pointed out. 

  
"Yes. I could regenerate but it would take too much grace. Unlike my Elder brother Michael, I can die in the truly sense of the word with an Angel Blade... Or if Father deemed so." he huffed. "It's kinda complicated since I ran away from Heaven when I was still a teenager. Maybe a couple of millennia in your terms." 

  
"And the nerdy look?" ---Tony. 

  
(｡ŏ_ŏ) "Nerdy?! Excuse me, this is what I really look back then even I was back in heaven! Azrael is basically my twin that only Michael and Samael can differentiate us... " Gabriel fingered his glasses. "This was the remaining gift I have from Samael before his fall... " 

  
"Samael is Lucifer, right?" Grace called out next wall. 

  
"Yeah. Best big brother ever, next to Michael... Before the Fight." the Archangel sighed. "Let me tell you, being impaled by your own sword sucks." 

  
"Been there, done that." Castielle replied. "Let Ashes out, Ricky-baka." 

  
Gabriel glance at Tony who is the resident Engineer. 

  
"I have no idea what Fiarie did by my AIs have corporal bodies." the billionaire said. 

  
"Ah, Jarvis and Friday were turned Skynet? It's the Gelade System glitch Nii-san did not bother to fix." Gabriel removed his watch. ""[ **Ashes Forma: Heavenly Sentience.]"**

  
The said watch transformed into a chibified male with spiky black hair and frost blue eyes. Just imagine a chibified Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

  
" _Hello! I'm Ash!_ " Ash offered his hand to Jarvis who shook it. " _I hope Fia haven't kicked you to the edge of insanity... "_

  
_"Hey! Take that back, Ashy-baka_!!" Fiarie shouted from the girl's corner. 

  
Jarvis merely smiled at Ash. His smile is so fake making the latter cackle in sheer amusement. " _She's an angel.. Especially when she isn't around me."_

  
_"You traitor -----!!"_

  
***

  
"Kidding aside, what should we do? This reality is composed of MCU and Supernatural.. Thanos is a threat but between the Apocalypse and him, Thanos looks like a wet kitten." Castielle asked, leaning on the warm stone of the onsen. 

  
"The Apocalypse isn't important as of yet, Cassy. My Trickster persona is still running around and playing with the Winchesters. Ash had been keeping an eye on them." Gabriel frowned a bit. "However, their pet Angel might be a problem. Grace, want to snatch Azrael? As long as we keep my brother safe, Thanos won't know where he is." 

  
"I thought Death was a woman?" Grace asked. 

  
He snorted. "Azzy had this phase were he finds being a woman enjoyable. Angels are genderless so no one cared ---even Father of what gender we prefer." 

  
"Huh. It's Ny-sama's choice. If we are back in our house, it won't be a problem." the albino hummed. "Lola loves kids." 

  
"You have not yet spoken to Nana?!" the adults all snap their attention to Gabriel when his voice broke a bit. "Are you two insane?! Nana had this way of knowing what the hell you two are going to! I was able to stop Mother from meeting Nana but it won't be long!" 

  
"Pot meet Kettle. You haven't made your way back to Davao, Ricky!" Grace pointed out. 

  
"Okay, explanation please." Tony ordered. 

  
"Our parents are crazy. Nana is very overprotective upon Gracie here and it seems All Mother had enough of Odin belittling me. It was so overbearing that I snatch a semi dead Loki next Universe over, coincidentally, it's the same from Hinaichigo-chan's world." Gabriel played with the water, changing its shapes. "Anyway, Nana is the only one who could recognize Grace even if she looks very far from her base form." 

  
"Yep. Our face used to be different. My eyes were brownish almost black back then... and my hair was black. Normal Asian look," the dividers went down revealing the females were wearing swimsuits. Grace twisted her white locks. "Ri, did you met Lola? "

  
"Yes. And let me tell you, her right hook is deadly." Gabriel answered, rubbing his jaw remembering the phantom pains. 

  
He did gave his girlfriends a once over look (he fully approved the red and green one piece bikini they wore) and kept his eyes on their faces instead of their bust. 

  
*

  
Pepper, Rhodey and Tony saw the look and smiled in approval... 

  
Until Tony remembers that this feather duster is ogling upon his younger twin sisters. 

  
***

  
Hell, 

  
The Cage. The place where Michael threw Lucifer after the Fight in Heaven. It was a large castle that only house one. 

  
It was Samael... or now known as Lucifer.   
Sitting on his throne, he opened his eyes. Ruby red eyes glowed in the candle light as his unnatural silvery blonde hair fell down his shoulders. 

  
_Something's amiss._. He thought. _I wonder.. is this one of Father's games?_

  
Raising his hand, a mirror manifested in front of him. Michael might have imprisoned him on the very cage he created, his powers were still on his fingertips. The Grace he parted that time is coming back, he could feel it. 

  
The mirror's reflection rippled, showing a young woman praying in the middle of a gardens. Snow white hair fell down her shoulders clipped by a snowflake hairclip.   
She opened her eyes, revealing her own ruby eyes of similar shade like his. 

  
"There you are... " a fond smile painted his lips which turned into a full blown laughter when a black haired girl approached her and pulled her into a hug. 

  
"My precious little Nephelims... created from light and darkness... from the taint of Cain."   
It changes... EVERYTHING.. 


End file.
